


蒲公英

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	蒲公英

【灿俊】蒲公英  
预警：  
1、假的现背，我编的  
2、奇奇怪怪的感情，可能不是爱情  
===================================  
<01  
李东赫对黄仁俊的第一印象，是这孩子长得好像小女孩。  
他一直没有跟别人说过，其实他觉得黄仁俊的虎牙真是宇宙无敌可爱，觉得别的男孩子可爱好像听上去就不太正常，所以他只是自己藏在心里。  
黄仁俊训练之后饿的有点发白的脸上粘着几缕汗湿的头发，李东赫承认自己那时候实在是太饿了，也没想太多就吃了黄仁俊的外卖，毕竟点了一样的炸猪排，也没有特别留意。但是等到黄仁俊用那种委屈又疲倦的眼神看了他一眼，李东赫突然产生了一点内疚。  
对不起啊，我不是故意的。李东赫想，他想上去跟那个有虎牙的男孩子搭话，说不好意思我拿错外卖了，我也点了一样的等一下给你，或者说点别的什么，下次我请你吃炸鸡之类的。  
但黄仁俊没有给他机会，也许他会去便利店买点面包之类的，李东赫猜测，但是却控制不住那种微妙的罪恶感在心里生根发芽。  
得想办法补偿他，李东赫想。

首先跟他搭话。

<02  
其实那天黄仁俊知道，是李东赫吃了他的炸猪排。  
也没什么不知道的，虽然当时不是很熟悉，但是练习室又不大，点外卖的声音多少也听在耳朵里，偏偏李东赫的声音又实在是太容易分辨。  
青春期的男孩子真的很容易饿，联系的时候憋着一股子劲，但是放松下来就没办法了，饿肚子导致的低血糖加上大量出汗导致的低血压，让黄仁俊甚至连一句话都懒得说。  
太累了，因为年轻而不被重视的胃饿的阵阵绞痛，周围是口音不太一样的语言，黄仁俊觉得自己八成是饿傻了，他平静的看了一眼李东赫手里自己的外卖，拎起包走出练习室。

<03  
炸猪排事件之后的一段时间，某一节理论课上，李东赫大摇大摆的坐在他旁边，然后才转过头来，笑嘻嘻的问他，这没人吧？  
这人莫名其妙的。黄仁俊摇摇头，低头在笔记本上认认真真的记上时间和课程名称。  
过了一会，李东赫碰了碰他的胳膊，黄仁俊回过头，只见这人鬼鬼祟祟的拿着巧克力，跟天桥底下卖碟的小贩似的问他，你吃吗？  
上课吃什么，黄仁俊在内心翻了个白眼，摇了摇头，结果李东赫思考了一下，又拿出一包小鱼干，那这个你吃吗？

黄仁俊终于真实的把白眼翻给了李东赫，高冷的留下两个字，“听课”。

<04  
李东赫是个自来熟。  
黄仁俊把一切个人意见全部关进小黑屋，仔细的评价过，他觉得自己应该是不讨厌这一点的。  
年轻的男孩子心思简单又纯粹，只知道傻乎乎的沿着眼前的路跑下去，自来熟的朋友对于比较内向的人来说，有很多好处，看上去好像总是很开心的样子，偶尔不小心对他说了什么不合适的话，李东赫也是大大方方的抱怨，不用担心会不会背地里有什么不满。  
冷面学霸伪装不了多久，李东赫是玩的快乐学的也快乐的类型，插班生黄仁俊咬牙努力也赶不上对方的时候，还是有那么点着急的，但是当李东赫一副用欠揍的语气问他，要是你跟我一起去吃炒年糕，我就教你跳舞的时候，黄仁俊终于投降了。  
败给这家伙了。

<05  
人的际遇有时候很奇妙，李东赫躁动的青春期也曾经妄过什么高山流水遇知音的感动情节，只是他没想过世界上的另一个他竟然和他并非同一个国籍。  
多幸运啊，也许差一点点他的人生就一辈子都不会遇见下一个黄仁俊了。  
他们有着不太相同的民族文化，有着完全不同的家庭环境，有着几乎毫无联系的人生经历，但是奇异的相同，李东赫很难形容那种奇妙的感觉，他喜欢的每一样事物黄仁俊都喜欢，他卖的每一份安利黄仁俊都买了。  
他和黄仁俊讨论过一些丢人的事，说出来一定会被人嘲笑的，但他知道黄仁俊不会。  
倒不是他对黄仁俊有什么特别的期待，只是他们实在是太像了，他甚至在说之前就笃定黄仁俊在心里也是这样想的。  
那些矫情的，煽情的，难为情的，突发奇想的，都可以告诉他。

<06  
黄仁俊一直觉得李东赫很可爱的一点，是这人对于自己的声音其实有一点奇怪的自卑感。  
这可能也是两个人差别最大的一点，他看上去腼腆又谦逊，骨子里却傲的要死，咬着牙也要逞强，李东赫恰恰相反，表面上咋咋呼呼，时常得意洋洋的炫耀，其实总觉得自己做的不够好。  
李东赫一直觉得自己的声音很奇怪。  
摊开了说吧，有点像女孩。  
倒也不是李东赫的错，再后来他们才知道，有多少人因为李东赫特别的声音对他一见倾心，但在那之前，李东赫也曾经因为这样的声音被同学排挤。  
他们那是嫉妒你优秀，黄仁俊想，但对于青春期的男孩子来说，未免过于煽情了一些，所以他找到李东赫，认真的提问，李东赫，你说如果我留点胡子，看上去会不会比较男人一点？  
李东赫沉默了一会说道，你一定要用这种奇葩的姿势血洗妈粉吗，小心洗完连粉都没了。

嗯，还会说骚话，状态还可以。

<07  
李东赫很喜欢从后面抱住黄仁俊，但是黄仁俊不喜欢，主要还是因为热。  
男孩子很少有这种可以一把就抱住的体型，纤瘦的，带着洗过的运动服干净的气息，夏天的时候黄仁俊摸上去总是温度略低一些，李东赫从背后粘着他，黄仁俊嫌弃的说好热，但也没有挣扎。  
李东赫说，仁俊，我好喜欢你啊。  
黄仁俊拖着这个又沉又热的累赘打游戏，敷衍的说嗯嗯知道了。  
是父爱。  
谢谢爸爸。  
你这个负心汉，你心里根本就没有我。  
没错，就是我，我只爱游戏。  
陪我玩一会嘛。  
爸爸，说好你carry我，结果你落地成盒，现在躺鸡还来物理干扰我。  
那是意外，所以你快点死我们下一把鸭！  
不可能，必须让你知道到底是谁carry谁。

<08  
黄仁俊认真地考虑过，他为什么没有和李东赫谈恋爱。最后得出的结论是，只要谈恋爱就一定会吵架分手，但他不想和李东赫吵架分手。  
在20岁之前的人生考虑这种事好像很幼稚，但黄仁俊确信，人总是会忍不住追求那些永恒的东西，比如星辰和大海，又比如他和李东赫一起度过的时间。  
钟辰乐有时候也奇怪，其实你们两个也不是认识最早的，怎么就粘的跟连体婴一样，黄仁俊说才没有。  
李东赫是世界上的另一个他，是缺少就会觉得遗憾的人生，是想起来就会觉得完整的倒影。  
只不过有些感情太复杂，对于他们这样的年纪来说，复杂到难以承受。  
也许很久以后吧，等到他们都长大了，等到这颗蒲公英的种子一样轻飘飘的感情落进土壤，也许那时候，这份难以停留的爱，会决定要不要生根发芽。

-END-


End file.
